Vivendo em Meio a Guerra
by Srta M. Potter
Summary: Agora, Tiago e Lilian estão casados. Suas vidas seriam perfeitas se não estivessem em meio a guerra. Guerra que eles não sabem se vão escapar vivos ou não.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lílian estava se sentindo extremamente enjoada naquela manhã. Estava assim havia cerca de uma semana. Não queria procurar um curandeiro em pleno domingo, então se no dia seguinte ela ainda estivesse se sentindo mal, iria procurar um, apesar de já imaginar o que estivesse acontecendo com ela...

Ela se encontrava na sede da Ordem da Fênix, junto com seu marido, Tiago, e seus amigos, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Alice, Frank, e outros. A guerra estava cada vez pior. Ela tinha orgulho de ser uma auror e poder lutar, mais ao mesmo tempo tinha medo, muito medo.

Voldemort. Esse era o nome do cruel bruxo das trevas que estava à solta pelo país. Todos o temiam, Lílian já havia lutado contra ele três vezes, sempre ao lado de Tiago.

Naquele momento Lílian sentiu uma grande tontura, sentou-se depressa em uma cadeira vazia que estava ao seu lado. Tiago notou que havia alguma coisa de errado com ela e pergunto:

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim – respondeu – Só estou um pouco enjoada.

- Você está assim a uma semana, amanhã vamos procurar um curandeiro.

Lílian apenas concordou com a cabeça. A reunião iria começar. No dia seguinte, sua dúvida seria confirmada.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Lílian estava saindo do consultório do curandeiro. Então era verdade. Estava Grávida. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada. Queria ter um filho, mais não nas atuais circunstâncias. E Tiago? Como reagiria? Ela ainda não sabia como dar a notícia a ele...

Ao chegar no Ministério, resolveu não comentar sobre isso com ele por lá. Ia esperar chegar em casa para contar. Mas Tiago, assim que viu que ela chegou, foi direto perguntar sobre a consulta.

- Como foi no curandeiro? – Perguntou, parecendo preucupado.

- Bem – respondeu Lílian sem muito ânimo – Em casa nós conversamos sobre isso.

- Certo – concordou.

Tiago se encaminhou até Frank, que também era auror. Frank parecia um tanto abobado.

- Frank, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago, quase rindo.

- Alice... – Começou a falar em meio aos sorrisos.

- O quê tem ela?

- Está grávida!! – Frank parecia mais feliz agora.

- Sério?! Parabéns! – Tiago o cumprimentou com sinceridade, e se perguntou quando isso aconteceria com ele também.

O dia se passou muito rápido. Assim que Lílian e Tiago chegaram em casa, Tiago comentou:

- Frank te contou a novidade?

- Contou o que? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Alice está grávida.

- Nossa! Que engraçado...

- Como assim? – Estanhou Tiago. _Engraçado?_

- Bom... Eu também...

- O quê? Como? – Tiago assustou-se, mais sentia um pinguinho de felicidade dentro de si.

- Também estou grávida.

Tiago agora não sabia o que fazer. Deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Lílian com força. Lílian ficou muito surpresa com a reação do marido, e perguntou:

- Você não tem medo de ter um filho em meio a guerra?

- Eu não quero deixar de viver por causa da guerra. Nós vamos ter um filho, ou filha, e vamos ser muito felizes.

- Que bom que você gostou. Você tem alguma preferência no sexo do bebê?

- Não... Vai ser bom de qualquer jeito. Se for menino, vou ensinar a jogar quadribol assim que ele começar a andar. Se for menina, vou ensinar a jogar quadribol também, é claro, mais antes de tudo vou ensinar a azarar engraçadinhos que aborrecerem ela em Hogwarts...

- Nossa, Tiago, já está com ciúmes?

- Não é ciúmes. É precação, e se ela for linda que nem você? Ela vai precisar saber bastante azarações, vou pedir ajuda ao Sirius...

- Ajuda em quê? – Sirius havia aparatado no meio da sala. O casal pulou de susto.

- Sirius porque você não aparatou do lado de fora da casa? – Perguntou Lílian assustada.

- Queria dar um susto em vocês... E consegui!! – Respondeu com cara de vitorioso. – Mais vocês ainda não me falaram no que eu vou ajudar o Pontas.

- Almofadinhas, você é um intrometido. – Comentou Tiago

- Eu só ouvi o meu nome! – Defendeu-se. – Vão me contar ou não?

- Conta você. – Disse Lílian para Tiago.

- Vendo vocês até parece que a Lílian está grávida... – Comentou Sirius.

- Pois é Almofadas, e se for menina vou querer sua ajuda para eu ensinar algumas azarações a ela. – Falou Tiago.

- Tá agora é sério, Pontas – Falou Sirius achando que Tiago estava brincando.

- Mais era isso mesmo.

- Nossa!!... Bom Pontas, parabéns, disse Sirius cumprimentando Tiago, e virou-se para Lílian – E Lílian, pode deixar que vou torcer pra que o bebê não nasça parecido com o Tiago.

Lílian riu. Tiago exclamou um "hei!". Estando em guerra ou não, a chegada desse bebê ia fazer muito bem a todos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Os cinco primeiros meses de gravidez se passaram muito rápido. Era muito divertido Lílian estar grávida no mesmo tempo que Alice. As duas compartilhavam sempre as mesmas emoções. A gravidez das duas só as fez ficarem cada vez mais próximas. E o melhor: as duas iriam dar a luz na mesma época, no final de julho ou no início de agosto e as duas iriam ter um menino. O menino de Alice ira se chamar Neville, mas Lílian ainda não havia decidido o nome do seu filho. Ela e Tiago apenas decidiram que o segundo nome do seu filho seria o nome do pai, Tiago.

Tiago estava cada vez mais animado com a chegada da criança. Quando soube que seria um menino, começou a planejar tudo o que faria assim que ele nascesse. Pensou em qual seria a primeira posição de quadribol que iria o ensinar a jogar, as azarações... Pensou em tudo. Tiago também estava pensando em chamar Sirius para ser o padrinho do garoto.

- É uma ótima idéia – Disse-lhe Lílian, quando sugeriu a questão.

- Seria ele ou Remo, mais como você sabe, Remo tem estado muito estranho ultimamente. Não queria acreditar nas evidências...

- Eu também não. Eu realmente não acredito. Acho impossível ele ser um... Comensal... É impossível!

- A gente se surpreende com as pessoas as vezes. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Então, quando vamos falar com Sirius?

- Hoje tem reunião da Ordem, podíamos falar com ele lá.

- Ótimo, vamos falar com ele hoje a noite. – decidiu Tiago – A propósito, tenho uma sugestão de nome.

- Qual?

- Harry...

- Harry?... Harry... Harry Tiago Potter. É um ótimo nome. Adorei! – exclamou Lílian sorrindo.

- Sabia que você iria adorar – falou Tiago lhe dando um selinho.

A sede da Ordem da Fênix estava muito silenciosa naquela noite. Cada vez mais havia membros desaparecidos. A cada reunião havia um, dois, ou até mesmo três membros a menos. E os que continuavam lá, se perguntavam se iriam participar de muitas reuniões ainda. Antes da reunião começar, Tiago chamou Sirius.

- Algum problema, Pontas? – perguntou.

- Problema nenhum, Almofadinhas. Eu só queria te fazer um convite.

- Convite? Convite para quê?

- Para ser padrinho do Harry.

- Harry? É esse o nome do Pontas II?

- É esse mesmo. Pontas II? Gostei disso!!... Mais você aceita ou não?

- Se aceito? Claro que eu aceito! – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

Os dois foram interrompidos por Pedro, dizendo que a reunião iria começar. De todos os membros que ainda estavam vivos ou não estavam desaparecidos, só um não estava presente: Remo Lupin. Aquela era uma noite de lua cheia.

Dumbledore parecia realmente preocupado. Se não fosse apenas pelas mortes de vários bruxos, agora também diversas mortes trouxas estavam acontecendo. Por quanto tempo tudo isso iria durar? Lílian passou a mão em sua barriga. Será que Harry iria crescer em meio de uma guerra? Ela não queria isso para ele. Não queria que ele sofresse. Iria fazer de tudo para que ele não precisasse viver com isso.

Os meses se passaram, mais a situação não melhorou. Mais mortes, mais desaparecimentos. Tudo aquilo estava péssimo para Tiago, e como se não bastasse isso, um de seus melhores amigos, Remo, estava cada vez mais distante deles. Será que ele estava aborrecido? Ou será que ele realmente é um Comensal, um espião? Tiago não sabia o que pensar. Estava deitado em sua cama, eles estavam de folga já que Lílian poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento. Ontem mesmo, Alice, havia dado a luz a Neville. E isso só fez Tiago ficar ainda mais ansioso.

- Tiago! – chamou Lílian, que estava deitada ao seu lado. Ela parecia assustada.

- O que foi? – perguntou sonolento

- Vai nascer...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Tiago, acalme-se! – Sirius tentava a todo custo tranqüilizar seu amigo.

Os dois estavam no St. Mungos, aguardando o nascimento de Harry; Tiago estava completamente nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Pontas. Você vai ver... – disse Sirius – Sente-se!

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes...

- E eu nunca te vi assim antes...

Naquele instante, Remo e Pedro chegaram no hospital. Dessa vez, quem estava estranho era Pedro, mas seus amigos estavam preocupado com outro assunto para notar o quanto estranho ele estava.

- Como você está? – perguntou Remo a Tiago

- Ansioso, muito ansioso.

- Ele estava pior antes, por incrível que pareça – completou Sirius

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Pontas. Relaxe – disse Remo

Passaram-se alguns minutos, que se seguiram em silêncio. Ninguém trocou palavras. Todos notaram que Tiago estava muito nervoso. O maroto parecia realmente inquieto. Mexia suas mãos, seus pés, arrepiava os cabelos como fazia quando estava em Hogwarts. Foi despertado quando uma curandeira o chamou:

- Sr. Potter?

- Sou eu! – disse Tiago levantando depressa.

- Sua esposa está no quarto 9, entre por favor, eu irei buscar o bebê em cerca de 30 minutos.

Tiago entrou no quarto quase correndo. Assim que entrou, viu Lílian com o bebê nos braços. Se aproximou lentamente dos dois.

- Ele é a sua cara! – disse Lílian sorrindo.

- Mais ele tem os seus olhos... – falou Tiago com um sorriso tão bobo quanto o do dia em que ele e Lílian começaram a namorar. – Posso pegá-lo um pouco?

- Claro que sim!

Tiago pegou-o no colo e fitou-o por alguns minutos. Ele era perfeito. Ao olhar para ele, sentiu que seu filho seria um grande bruxo. Sentiu que um dia iria se orgulhar muito dele. Olhou para Lílian e viu que ela estava dormindo. Sussurrou para Harry baixinho:

- Oi, filho. Eu prometo para você que vou fazer tudo o que for preciso por você, está bem?

Naquele momento, Tiago sentiu que se precisasse, morreria por Harry. Por Harry e por Lílian.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A chegada de Harry mudou totalmente a vida de Lílian e Tiago. Os dois estavam totalmente felizes, mais tiveram que mudar seus hábitos. Lílian se mostrava muito atenciosa em todas as horas, e Tiago, parecia realmente abobado com o filho, falando sobre quadribol, azarações, e tudo o que ele queria que o filho soubesse. Mas sempre, é claro, ajudava Lílian o máximo possível.

E assim foram os três primeiros meses de vida de Harry Potter. Os outros meses até poderiam ter sido do mesmo jeito, se não fosse por uma chamada importantíssima de Alvo Dumbledore para o casal.

- Preciso contar algo extremamente importante para vocês. – começou Dumbledore.

- É algo grave, professor? – perguntou Lílian aflita

- Eu vou-lhes explicar tudo, Lílian, tenha calma. Estive procurando uma nova professora de adivinhação para Hogwarts. Encontrei Sibila Trelawney, tataraneta da grande vidente Cassanda Trelawney. Estava prestes a encerrar a entrevista, quando ela teve uma predição...

- Uma predição? – perguntou Tiago – Que predição?

Dumbledore pegou algo que parecia uma bacia e colocou-a sobre a mesa. Era uma penseira. Com aceno da varinha, o líquido que havia dentro da penseira começou a se mexer, e pode ser ouvida uma voz sombria, dizendo:

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

O silêncio tomou conta da sala, que foi quebrado pelo diretor.

- Naturalmente, vocês já devem saber de quem está predição se trata.

- E o que nós devemos fazer, professor? – perguntou Tiago atordoado.

- Eu sugiro que se mudem para Godric's Hollow, é um vilarejo pequeno. Com o tempo, veremos o que podemos fazer. Tenham cuidado para não chamar a atenção.

Quando chegaram em casa, Lílian não agüentou. Desabou em choro. Tiago correu e abraçou-a.

- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou desesperada

- Vamos seguir as ordens de Dumbledore. Precisamos ter calma. Vai dar tudo certo, nós temos apenas que confiar em Dumbledore.

- Mais eu tenho medo, Tiago. Muito medo.

- Eu não vou deixar Voldemort nem ninguém fazerem mal ao Harry, está bem? Eu não vou deixar.

- Como vai ser a nossa vida agora?

- Eu não sei, Lílian. Eu não sei.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por mais algum tempo. Na manhã seguinte, contaram tudo sobre a noite a Sirius, que também parecia muito surpreso.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa – falou – podem contar comigo.

Seus outros amigos, Remo, Pedro, Alice e Frank, também se mostraram solidários ao casal. Alguns dias depois, os Potters se mudaram para Godric's Hollow. O lugar era realmente calmo, seria muito difícil de serem encontrados por alguém ali.

Os primeiros dias foram tranqüilos, apenas seus melhores amigos sabiam onde ficavam a casa, então não recebiam muitas visitas. Eles não podiam sair de casa, para não serem vistos, o que aborreceu um pouco Tiago. Agora, o seu único passatempo era Harry.

- Quando tudo se acertar, Harry – disse Tiago – Eu vou te ensinar a jogar quadribol.

- Vai com calma, Tiago – alertou Lílian – Deixe ele primeiro aprender a andar direito.

- Fique tranqüila, ele é um Potter. E um Potter nunca tem problemas em voar.

- Convencido! – exclamou Lílian rindo.

Os dois foram interrompidos pero barulho de Sirius aparatando.

- Oi! – cumprimentou-os animado,

- O que aconteceu para você estar tão animado Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago

- Você não vai acreditar! Comprei uma moto! – ele parecia realmente feliz

- Motos são sem graça Sirius, ela não voa – falou Tiago.

- Eu não sou que nem vocês Potter que são fanáticos por vassouras – disse Sirius – Mais eu coloquei um feitiço para ela voar.

- Assim é melhor. Pena que agora eu não possa andar nela.

- Um dia você vai andar. Olha ela aqui na janela. Não é demais? – perguntou Sirius excitado

- Eu ainda prefiro vassouras. Mais mudando de assunto, você tem falado com o Pedro e com o Remo ultimamente?

- O Pedro não falo com ele desde a última reunião, o Remo conversei com ele ontem, está procurando emprego mais uma vez. Mas como vocês estão aqui?

- Eu estou entediado. Não agüento mais. Não vejo a hora de poder sair daqui. – falou Tiago aborrecido

- Isso vai acontecer logo, tenha calma.

- Espero que aconteça logo mesmo. Não só por mim, mais pelo Harry. Será que ele vai crescer desse jeito?

- Não vai não. Logo vocês vão sair dessa. Tenho certeza. – disse Sirius com sinceridade – E eu já falei que se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, eu estou a disposição.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

Tiago sabia que poderia contar com Sirius. Mais ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que havia algum de seus amigos o traindo. E tinha medo de se decepcionar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A neve cobria todo o jardim de uma casa em Godric's Hollow. Dentro da casa, Lílian e Tiago lamentavam ter que passar o natal dentro de casa, mais não deixaram de comemorar a data por causa disso, afinal, era o primeiro natal de Harry, que já estava quase com cinco meses, e estava cada vez mais parecido com Tiago.

- E ai, Harry – disse Tiago tirando o filho do berço na manhã da véspera de natal – pronto para seu primeiro natal?

Harry, que obviamente não fazia idéia nenhuma de o que era natal, apenas deu um sorriso ao seu pai.

- Oi, meus amores – cumprimentou Lílian, entrando no quarto de Harry

- Hey, Harry, olha só pra sua mãe, será que você vai arrumar uma garota tão linda quanto ela?

- Tiago ele não tem nem um ano ainda e você já está falando essas coisas para ele? Não vai estragar o meu filho! – exclamou Lílian

- Pode deixar que eu não vou estragar o nosso filho – respondeu Tiago – E o Sirius, ele vem aqui hoje de noite?

- Acabei de receber a carta dele, ele vem sim – disse Lílian sorrindo – Sinceramente, acho que o Sirius é o único amigo que nós realmente podemos confiar.

- É verdade – concordou Tiago – Alice e Frank também, Pedro eu acredito que podemos confiar também... Só que eu não sei se posso dizer o mesmo do Remo...

- Eu não consigo pensar nisso. Será que o espião é ele?

- Não sei... Ele tem estado tão estranho... Mas não vamos falar sobre isso hoje, está bem? – sugeriu Tiago, no que Lílian concordou com a cabeça.

A noite foi agradável. Sirius passou a noite inteira na casa dos dois amigos. Durante este tempo, os três esqueceram de tudo o que estava acontecendo, riram, relembraram os tempos de Hogwarts, quando eles não tinham muitas preocupações.

- Tenho saudades de Hogwarts – suspirou Sirius – Aquele lugar era uma verdadeira casa pra mim.

- Era uma verdadeira casa para todos nós – disse Lílian – Foram anos incríveis aqueles...

- As coisas mudam, não acham? – comentou Tiago – Depois de Hogwarts tudo ficou bem diferente. Naquela época, a gente não tinha tantas preocupações...

- A minha única preocupação era tirar boas notas – lembrou Lílian sorrindo.

- Eu realmente não tinha nenhuma – disse Sirius – A única coisa que me incomodava lá era o Snape e o Tiago lamentando mais um dos foras que ele levou de você.

Lílian riu. Tiago fez uma careta para Sirius e disse:

- Essa era minha maior preocupação na época. Mais eu consegui. – disse sorrindo

Lílian sorriu e perguntou:

- Maior preocupação? E você tinha mais alguma?

- Sim. Ganhar a taça de quadribol.

- Como sempre digo – começou Sirius – os Potters só pensam em vassouras...

- Concordo com o Sirius, - falou Lílian - espero que o Harry não seja assim...

- Sinto muito, mais ele vai ser – disse Tiago.

- A propósito, será que o Harry vai se divertir tanto em Hogwarts quanto a gente, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Acredito que sim, afinal, ele é um Potter! – respondeu Tiago, com um ar convencido.

- Lílian, como você agüenta o ego do Tiago vinte e quatro horas por dia?

- Do mesmo jeito que você agüentava, Sirius. – respondeu Lílian rindo.

Os três ficaram assim por horas e horas, como se estivessem aproveitando algo que iria durar pouco. Aquele, sem dúvida, foi uma das melhores noites de natal de suas vidas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prontinhoooo!

Capítulos 4 e 5 pra vocês! Espero que estejam gostando...

Eu postei mais esses dois capítulos porque eu recebi meu primeiro review aqui!!

**Rose Samartinne: **Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic. Espero que continue acompanhando!!

Logo, logo, eu posto o resto da fic (eu já tenho ela pronta e postada toda em outro lugar, então eu vou postar essa fic todinha aqui e depois começar a divulgar a minha próxima fic...)

Aguardo reviews!!!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

As festas de natal e ano novo passaram rapidamente, junto com o ânimo de Tiago e Lílian. Os dois estavam mais contentes com as festas, mas agora, tudo voltou à mesma monotonia de sempre.

A monotonia, às vezes, ficava um pouco diferente. Agora, Harry estava dando seus primeiros passos, falando suas primeiras palavras. Ele estava crescendo cada vez mais rápido.

- Não vejo a hora de ensiná-lo a voar – disse Tiago orgulhoso.

E assim foram se passando os meses. Chegou o verão, e com ele, o primeiro aniversário de Harry.

- Nem acredito que ele já está fazendo um ano – disse Lílian. Os dois estavam no sofá de sua sala, olhando para Harry, que estava no colo de Lílian.

- Pois é, o tempo passa muito rápido – concordou Tiago – Quando nos dermos conta, nós vamos estar levando ele para pegar o trem de Hogwarts.

- Não quero pensar nesse dia. Vai ser muito estranho não tê-lo aqui.

- Mais nós vamos ter os nossos outros filhos conosco.

- Outros?

- Isso mesmo. Quero ter mais dois!

- Dois?

- Exatamente.

Tiago colocou a mão no bolso, e de lá, tirou uma bolinha prateada. Um pomo. Pegou Harry no colo e disse a ele:

- Harry, isto aqui é um pomo. A bola mais importante do quadribol. Se você for apanhador, você vai precisar pegar essa bola, para terminar o jogo e seu time vencer.

Harry olhava para o pomo com interesse, como se estivesse entendendo o que seu pai estava explicando. Tiago notou e disse:

- Está vendo? Acho que ele vai ser apanhador!

Lílian apenas sorriu. Nunca pensou que um dia, veria Tiago Potter deste jeito. Pensou que se tivesse aceitado sair com Tiago logo no primeiro convite, os dois, talvez, não estariam onde estão hoje. Olhou para Harry e pensou por quanto tempo ainda eles teriam que viver deste jeito. Tiago notou seu olhar e perguntou:

- Algum problema?

- Estava pensando... Será que vamos ficar assim por muito tempo? Vai fazer um ano em outubro que estamos assim. Só saímos de casa para ir às reuniões da Ordem. E nós dois sabemos que mesmo que estamos trancados dentro de casa, corremos riscos.

- Dumbledore nos disse que estava pensando em um feitiço que iria nos ajudar. Vamos ver o que ele nos trará.

- Espero que ele encontre algo bom.

- Ele vai encontrar.

O dia continuou tranqüilo. Sirius os visitou a noite. Quando Sirius estava lá, Tiago ficava mais animado, às vezes pareciam que ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Sirius contava sobre suas aventuras em sua moto.

- É realmente incrível voar nela. Não só voar, andar nela como os trouxas andam também é divertido. Eles são criativos, os trouxas. – dizia ele.

- Almofadinhas, você é retardado – disse Tiago – Como pode um veículo trouxa ser tão divertido?

- Não sei como, mais é tão divertido quanto jogar quadribol!

- Menos, Sirius, Menos.

- Está bem. Só não é mais divertido que jogar quadribol. Assim está melhor?

- Assim, sim. Mas eu ainda vou andar nela para ver se é tão divertido assim. Quero ver se é verdade mesmo, ou se você está exagerando.

- Eu não estou exagerando.

Os dois continuaram nesse diálogo por um bom tempo. Lílian, que apenas observava os dois, ria. Realmente, Sirius era uma das poucas pessoas que eles podiam ter certeza de que não era o espião.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Harry parecia cada vez mais esperto. Agora, que ele já tinha um ano, Tiago, quase todos os dias, falava em quadribol para ele.

- Assim ele vai ficar traumatizado, Tiago – disse Lílian certa vez a ele.

- Não vai mesmo. Você vai ver, quando ele entrar em Hogwarts ele vai saber mais sobre quadribol do que qualquer aluno do sétimo ano.

Essa cena se passava por quase todos os dias. E assim passou o mês de agosto e setembro. Outubro começou, e com ele, mais esperanças de alguma solução para a situação que eles estavam.

Uma coruja entrou na sala e soltou um pequeno bilhete. Lílian apanhou o bilhete e leu em voz baixa. Quando terminou de ler disse:

- É sobre o que nós estávamos falando. O bilhete é de Dumbledore. Ele disse que virá aqui na semana que vem para sugerir o feitiço.

- Qual será esse feitiço? – perguntou Tiago

- Não faço idéia...

A semana se passara. Dumbledore iria em Godric's Hollow à noite. Tiago parecia ansioso para ver o que Dumbledore tinha para lhes sugerir. Quando a campainha soou, foi direto atende-la.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou Dumbledore

- Boa noite, professor. Entre.

Dumbledore entrou e cumprimentou Lílian:

- Boa noite, Lílian.

- Boa noite, professor. Sente-se, por favor.

Dumbledore se sentou. Foi direto ao assunto:

- Bom, eu vou direto ao assunto. Eu estive pensando em um feitiço. Encontrei um, mais estava indeciso se iria usá-lo ou não. O feitiço chama-se Fidelius. Você já ouviu falar desse feitiço, Tiago?

- Já ouvi, mais não conheço muito bem.

- Que feitiço é esse, professor? – perguntou Lílian.

- O feitiço Fidélius é um feitiço extremamente complexo, que implica esconder algum segredo. O segredo fica no íntimo da pessoa, sendo impossível de retirar o segredo da mesma.

- Então nós precisamos de um fiel segredo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Naturalmente. Mas não se preocupem com isso. Eu me proponho a ser o fiel segredo de vocês.

- Professor – disse Tiago – Eu posso falar com Sirius. Eu confio plenamente nele. Vou conversar com ele, acredito que ele aceite.

- Eu vou dar uma semana para vocês pensarem. Mas quero que saibam que eu estou disposto a ser o fiel segredo.

- Obrigado, professor – disse Tiago – Mas nós vamos conversar com Sirius. Você concorda, Lílian?

- Concordo. Vamos falar com ele. Semana que vem, lhe daremos a resposta, professor.

- Estão está bem. Volto aqui em uma semana, para executarmos o feitiço. Se Sirius for o segredo, ele deve estar junto.

Dumbledore levou-se e se despediu do casal. Assim que ele saiu, Tiago falou:

- Se tem alguma pessoa que eu possa confiar isso, esse alguém é o Sirius.

- Você tem razão – disse Lílian – escreva uma carta a ele para vir aqui amanhã e conversarmos.

E foi isso que Tiago fez. No dia seguinte, seria tomada uma decisão. Uma grande decisão.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

No dia seguinte, Sirius chegou na casa dos amigos. Como Tiago não havia falado nada sobre o assunto no bilhete, logo perguntou:

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada – respondeu Tiago – Só que nós precisamos te contar o que Dumbledore nos propôs.

- E o que é?

- Feitiço fidelius. Você conhece? – perguntou Lílian

- Não. Como é?

- O feitiço fidelius é para esconder algum segredo, no caso, onde a gente está. Só uma pessoa tem o segredo, o fiel segredo. No nosso caso, Voldemort só nos iria achar se o fiel segredo contasse a ele onde a gente está, do contrário, ele não nos achará mesmo que ele bata na nossa porta. – explicou Tiago.

- É uma idéia genial. E vocês já tem um fiel segredo?

- Não, Sirius – falou Lílian – Dumbledore se propôs a isso, mais não queremos ele.

- Queremos você, Sirius – disse Tiago.

- Eu?

- Você aceita?

- Claro que aceito! Podem ficar tranqüilos. Não vou quebrar o segredo. Prefiro morrer a entregar vocês.

- Obrigado mesmo, Sirius – disse Lílian sorrindo.

Tiago e Lílian não tinham como agradecer a Sirius por aceitar o pedido. Sabiam que ele iria aceitar. Ele era o melhor amigo que eles podiam ter. Agora, eles sabiam que poderiam se sentir realmente seguros. Sirius era a pessoa que eles mais tinham confiança.

Aquela semana havia sido muito tranqüila para o casal, estavam se sentindo muito mais leves agora que Sirius havia aceitado ser o fiel segredo. Os dois aproveitaram para tirar suas preocupações da cabeça. Se divertiram, junto com Harry, da maneira possível.

Passado aquela semana, Dumbledore retornou a casa dos Potter para realizar o feitiço. Sirius ainda não havia chegado.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem Sirius como fiel segredo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Absoluta, professor – disse Tiago.

- Bom, vocês já sabem que eu posso ser o fiel segredo...

- Sirius nos disse que preferia morrer a nos trair. Não se preocupe, professor. Confio totalmente em Sirius.

Dumbledore não falou mais no assunto, mais não deixou de preocupado com a idéia do casal. Decidou não interferir mais na idéia deles, se eles queriam tanto que Sirius fosse o fiel segredo, deviam ter completa confiança nele.

Sirius não demorou a chegar. Dumbledore começou:

- Então, Sirius. Você está pronto?

- Prontíssimo, professor. – respondeu ele.

- Bom, vocês já sabem como o feitiço funciona, não é mesmo? – perguntou

- Sim, professor – respondeu Lílian

- Então, vamos começar...

Daquele momento em diante. A casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow estava protegida pelo feitiço fidelius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: E mais 3 capítulos pra vocês!!!

Logo, logo, o restante da fic...

Ahh! Eu quero avisar uma coisinha pra vocês: não vão se acostumando com muitos posts de uma vez só, ok? É só durante essa fic, a minha próxima não vai ser assim não!!

**Mah Evans Weasley: **heheheh, que bom que você está lendo!! Fico feliz em saber que você se esforçou a ler!! Comigo é ao contrário, sou acostumada com Tiago, mais consigo ler fics com James também ;D

beeeijo, pessoas!!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

O feitiço havia sido executado sem problemas. Agora, Sirius Black era o fiel segredo dos Potter. Tiago e Lílian estavam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, felizes. Agora, eles não tinham por que se preocupar. Tudo iria ficar bem. Agora, eles tinham total certeza disto.

Naquela manhã, o casal foi acordado pelo choro de Harry. Lílian levantou-se e se dirigiu ao quarto do bebê. Pegou ele no colo e sussurrou:

- O que você tem, hein?

Não tinha fome. Não estava sujo. Era simplesmente manha.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Tiago, entrando no quarto

- Não tem nada – respondeu Lílian entregando Harry a Tiago. – Ele é só manhoso que nem você

- Eu não sou manhoso. – defendeu-se.

- Vou fingir que acredito – falou Lílian rindo.

Tiago foi até os dois e pegou Harry no colo.

- E como vai o futuro grande jogador de quadribol de Hogwarts? – disse ele a Harry, que deu uma pequena risada.

- Tiago, se você continuar assim, vai acabar traumatizando o Harry! E se ele não for um bom jogador? – falou Lílian

- Você quer dizer se ele puxar a você?

- Engraçadinho! Você sabe que voar nunca foi meu forte... Mais é isso mesmo, se ele puxar a mim?

- Ele vai pelo menos ser um grande admirador do esporte... Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai fazer parte do time de quadribol quando estiver em Hogwarts... Prepare-se!

Lílian sorriu. Gostava quando Tiago falava no futuro. Parecia que as coisas eram mais fáceis. Mas agora, com o fidelius, Lílian tinha esperança de ver os planos de Tiago se realizando, tinha esperança de ter uma vida melhor.

Tiago, desde que o feitiço tinha sido realizado, sentiu que sua vida iria mudar. Agora, não temia não ver Harry crescer, ou melhor, ainda temia, mais não como antes. Agora, ele e sua família estavam protegidos. Tiago sentia-se aliviado. Não por ele estar protegido, mais sim sua família. A coisa que ele mais amava nesse mundo.

E assim passaram-se uma semana. Uma semana tranqüila, sem preocupações. Naquela semana, a única visita que receberam era Sirius. Em sua última visita, Sirius disse que teve uma grande idéia.

- Eu estive pensando. – começou – Quando Voldemort descobrir que vocês estão protegidos sob o fidelius, vai desconfiar que eu sou o fiel segredo, e vai me perseguir. Então, encontrei uma pessoa perfeita para ser o fiel segredo...

- Como assim, Sirius? – perguntou Lílian

- Uma pessoa perfeita para ser o segredo? – completou Tiago.

- Raciocinem comigo: uma pessoa que Voldemort nunca desconfiaria que fosse o fiel segredo. Uma pessoa que ninguém pensaria em colocar como fiel segredo. Seria perfeito...

- E quem é, Sirius? – perguntou Tiago.

- Bom, quanto ao Remo... Vocês sabem de minhas dúvidas... Então, pensei em Pedro.

- Pedro? – repetiu Lílian.

- Exatamente. O que vocês acharam?

- Realmente. Pedro como fiel segredo. Um plano perfeito.

- Vocês tem certeza disso? – perguntou Lílian – E se Voldemort encurralasse ele?

- Voldemort nunca pensaria em Pedro, Lílian. – disse Tiago – Ponha-se no lugar dele. Você pensaria em quem como fiel segredo? No Pedro ou no Sirius?

- Faz sentindo – respondeu ela.

- Então, vamos passar o segredo a Pedro? – perguntou Sirius.

Lílian e Tiago concordaram. No mesmo dia, o segredo foi passado a Pedro. E na noite seguinte, algo em que os dois não esperavam aconteceu.


	11. Capítlo 10

**Capítulo 10**

A noite do dia das bruxas estava tranqüila. Godric's Hollow estava calma como sempre. Em uma das casas, um casal estava na sala conversando sobre a nova decisão que tinham tomado.

- Será que fizemos certo em mudar o fiel segredo? Nós nem contamos a Dumbledore! – questionou Lílian.

- Eu acho que sim – respondeu Tiago – Pedro como fiel segredo foi uma boa idéia de Sirius. Quanto a Dumbledore, nos podemos encontrar quando falarmos com ele de novo, talvez Sirius já tenha contado a ele.

Os dois foram interrompidos por um barulho que veio da rua, parecia alguém aparatando. Mais ninguém aparatava no meio da rua. Será que era mesmo isso?

- Que barulho é esse? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

Tiago foi até a janela. De lá, viu alguém se aproximando da porta de entrada da casa. Virou-se para Lílian e gritou desesperado:

- Lílian, é ele! Leve Harry e vá! Corra! Eu o atraso!

Lílian levantou-se e subiu para o quarto de Harry. Iria pegá-lo e tentar sair enquanto Tiago distraia Voldemort. Quando chegou ao segundo andar da casa, pode ouvir a porta se escancarando. Foi até o quarto de Harry, mas não teve coragem de descer.

No andar de baixo. Tiago fazia tudo para derrubar Voldemort.

- Você não vai matar minha família! – dizia Tiago.

- Eu vou matar você e seu filho, Potter – respondeu Voldemort – Eu vou poupar a vidinha de sua esposa sangue-ruim!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tiago avançou mais ainda em Voldemort, que revidou com feitiço:

- Avada kedrava!

Uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort e caiu sobre Tiago. Tiago Potter estava morto. Voldemort subiu as escadas e encontrou Lílian e Harry.

- Me entre o menino! – ordenou ele, com a varinha estendida.

- Não! – gritou Lílian suplicando – Por favor, o Harry não! Me leve no lugar dele!

- Afaste-se! Eu quero o seu filho!

- Por favor, o Harry não! Farei qualquer coisa!

- Se você quer assim – concluiu Voldemort – Avada kedrava!

Agora, Lílian também estava morta. Voldemort se aproximou de Harry, que estava no berço.

- Finalmente te encontrei, Harry Potter – falou ele, com a voz maligna. – Avada kedrava!

Naquele momento, algo muito estranho aconteceu. A luz se voltou contra Voldemort. Que foi atirado no chão. Harry ficou apenas com um corte na testa. Voldemort não morreu, mais ele nunca havia se sentindo tão fraco em sua vida.

Naquela noite, Voldemort perdeu seus poderes ao tentar matar um menino de apenas um ano. E Harry Potter, ficou conhecido como o menino que sobreviveu.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O mundo bruxo mudou totalmente naquela noite.

Sirius, ao perceber o que havia acontecido, se sentiu totalmente culpado pela morte de seus amigos. Queria vingança. Encurralou Pedro, na frente de vários trouxas. Porém, Pedro foi mais rápido: Matou onze trouxas que estavam por perto, cortou seu dedo e se transformou em sua forma animaga, um rato, para fingir-se de morto. Sirius foi preso, sem julgamento, por matar doze pessoas. Pedro se acolheu em numa casa de uma família bruxa, vivendo como um rato de estimação.

Para todas as outras pessoas, Sirius era quem havia provocado à morte de Tiago e Lílian, pois eles não haviam contado a ninguém sobre a troca. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix (que a partir daquela noite, foi fechada) ficaram totalmente surpresos com a atitude de Sirius. Entregar dois amigos a Voldemort, amigos que haviam confiado a vida nele, que haviam o escolhido para ser padrinho do filho. E como se não bastasse, matou outro amigo, além de vários trouxas.

Mas de todos os membros da Ordem, o mais chocado era Remo Lupin. Nunca pensou que Sirius seria capaz de fazer isto. Agora, seus amigos estavam mortos, e aquele em que ele acreditava ser amigo, estava em Azkaban. Era o fim de uma amizade de muitos anos. Era o fim dos marotos.

Harry foi morar com seus tios, que eram trouxas. Só ficou sabendo da verdadeira história da morte de seus pais quase dez anos depois, no seu aniversário de onze anos.

Doze anos após o ocorrido. Sirius fugiu de Azkaban, e conseguiu contar a verdade a quem ele mais desejava: a Harry. Não conseguiu entregar Pedro, mais pelo menos revelou a verdade ao seu afilhado. Pedro teve seu paradeiro descoberto, mais conseguiu escapar. Sirius levou uma vida de fugitivo durante dois anos. Foi morto por sua prima, Belatriz Lestrange. Pedro ainda é dado como morto.

E essa foi à história de uma bela amizade que se iniciou em Hogwarts, que foi tristemente terminada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: acabooou...

Foi rapidinha essa fic, pois como eu já tinha terminado e postado tudo em outros lugares, quis colocar logo tudo aqui também, e agora vou trabalhar na minha próxima fic. "Uma vida diferente"

Até a próxima!


End file.
